


Helping Bucky

by tetralibria



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забавные истории про то, как Мстители и некоторые личности помогают Баки разбираться с личностным кризисом и памятью о прошедших хороших и не очень временах. Каждая глава - отдельный драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pranking

— Давай-давай, — шепчу я Старку, который крадётся позади меня. Мы оба стараемся идти настолько тихо, насколько возможно, но, само собой, Старк никогда не может быть слишком тихим. — Иди тише! — шикаю на него я.  
— Да иду я, — шипит в ответ он, аккуратно переставляя босую ногу с одного квадрата пола одного из своих пентхаусов на другой.  
  
      Этот парень не умеет держать равновесие.  
  
      Вдвоём мы почти добрались до дивана, когда магнитики в моей руке звонко брякнули, заставив Баки дёрнуться во сне. Мы со Старком резко присели, прячась за спинкой дивана и беззвучно хихикая от напряжения.  
  
— Поехали? — одними губами спрашивает он.  
— Ага, — киваю ему в ответ я.  
  
      Мы аккуратно приподнимаемся из-за спинки, высматривая сопящего Баки.  
  
— Он спит, — шепчет еле слышно Старк.  
— Надеюсь, — в тон ему отвечаю я.  
  
      Мы поднимаемся во весь рост, расцепляя магнитики в наших ладонях. Пересчитав фигурки в наших ладонях — три зайца у него и три котика у меня, — мы переглядываемся, улыбаясь как маленькие дети, и наклоняемся над спящим Солдатом, задерживая дыхание в тот момент, когда магнитик за магнитиком цепляется на его бионическую руку. Закончив, мы даём друг другу громкую пятюню и убегаем на всех парах.  
  
      Вслед нам доносится рык Баки:  
— Кейт! Старк! — Баки отрывает магнитики и кидает их через всю комнату так, что они сильно ударяются о стены и разбиваются.  
— Упс, мы попали, — сгибается пополам от смеха Тони.


	2. Braiding

      Я узнала об этом эффекте одной ночью, когда Джеймс проснулся от своего очередного кошмара. В таких случаях сначала мы просто молчали, потом пили чай, а потом занялись этим делом. Ему нравится, когда я касаюсь его, нежно поглаживаю, иногда целую.  
  
      Джеймс периодически тихонько стонет от кайфа — так тихонько, что я едва это улавливаю. Разумеется, он думает, что я его не слышу, и поэтому пытается стоять на страже своих загадочных рефлексов, дабы не сдать себя.  
  
      Ему это нравится. И он думает, что это противоестественно для ужасающего киллера, сделанного в тёмных подземельях.  
  
      Я заплетаю ему волосы. Только не говорите Тони или Стиву!


	3. Conversing

      Мы разговариваем по ночам. Нет, не так. Он разговаривает, а я его слушаю. Иногда Джеймс вспоминает свою жизнь до того, как стал Зимним Солдатом:  
— Я часто ходил на свидания с девушками, — улыбается он, убирая вечно мешающую прядь волос с лица. - Ну, не совсем на свидания, а на… ты понимаешь, — произносит он, оглядываясь на меня. Я лишь молча киваю. — Постоянно попадали вместе со Стивом во всякие переделки… Я был красавчиком, — подмигивает он. — Стройный, красивый, свободный, в форме…  
  
      А иногда — то есть даже чаще — он вспоминал своё время становления и пребывания в роли Зимнего Солдата, наёмного убийцы ГИДРА:  
— Я помню, как были со Стивом на задании, — тихо хрипит он, — так случилось, что выпал из поезда. Помню, лежал внизу, в проёме гор, весь в крови и снегу, и думал о том, что сейчас умру. И знаешь, — бросает он на меня испуганный взгляд, — я смирился с той мыслью. Я смирился с тем, что вот он я — Джеймс Барнс, выдержавший пытки тех ублюдков, спасённый собственным лучшим другом, прошедший через несколько военных операций, — сейчас умру. А в следующий раз я очнулся на их базе, — он никогда не называет всех приспешников ГИДРА по именам, всегда только «они», «ублюдки» и прочие фразы, на которые он имеет полное право, —, а у меня вместо моей нормальной руки, — он приподнимает свою бионическую руку на ночной свет уличного фонаря и разжимает кулак, осматривая, —, а у меня вместо нормальной руки — вот это. И внутри… Внутри не пустота. Внутри что-то… другое. Что-то, что требует убивать всех без разбора. Абсолютно всех. — Замолкает он. — Безумная агрессия. Злоба на весь мир. Ярость. Ненависть. — Чуть не рыдает он. — Помню, как схватил того учёного, что руководил моим проектом — очкарика, и пытался задушить его. И, Бог тому свидетель — я очень этого хотел. Хотел до такой степени, что чуть не раскрошил свои зубы — так сильно я их сжимал в тот момент. Я помню… — он опирается на спинку кровати удобнее, — я помню лица всех своих жертв. Всех, кого я когда-либо убил. Застрелил, поджёг, разломал, причём буквально, — в такие моменты он осматривает свою бионику. — Я помню, как убил родителей Старка. Они заставили меня сделать это. Я помню лицо каждого учёного, каждого случайного свидетеля, каждого ребёнка, — он сжимает свои глаза так плотно, что начинает кружиться голова, и он тихо трясёт ею, — я помню их всех.  
  
      Я подползаю ближе к нему, обнимая и тихо гладя по голове.  
  
— Джеймс… — печально вздыхаю я.  
— Не смей говорить, что всё будет хорошо, Кейт, — резко отвечает он, напрягаясь в моих объятиях, — не смей.  
— И не пыталась, — в тон отвечаю ему я, но не отпускаю, а продолжаю нежно поглаживать по спине. Он расслабляется, но цепляется в меня так, словно я — последний спасательный плот на тонущем корабле его психики.  
— Я помню, как они каждый раз чистили мне мозги. Пронзали током, уничтожая любую память обо мне. Стирали всю информацию. Делали из меня бездушную машину, — шепчет он мне в ухо. — И знаешь, лучше бы Тони с его командой никогда не помогали мне вспомнить всё это.


	4. Telling

— Я не лучший рассказчик, знаешь ли, — со смешком выдыхает он, хватая бионической рукой стакан с бурбоном, —, но Стиви, — он переглядывается со своим другом, после чего они оба смотрят на меня. — Стиви в своё время прилично куролесил.  
— Это он-то? — не веряще спрашиваю его я, поднимая стакан над столом. — Выпьем за Стиви? — вопросительно смотрю на Баки, ожидая ответа.  
— За Стиви, — одобряет тост он, поднимая стакан и подтягивая Роджерса за собой. Мы стукаемся стаканами и быстро проглатываем коричневую жидкость.  
— Современное пойло в разы лучше, чем раньше, да, Роджерс? — Джеймс протягивает бутылку с остатками алкоголя Стиву. Тот лишь кивает в ответ, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы ничего не пролить. — Итак, Стиви у нас мастер…  
— Прости, Кейт, — выдыхает тот, перебивая друга и показывая пустую бутылку. — Кажется, тебе не достанется.  
— Не беда, — отвечаю я, приподнимаясь из-за стола и вытаскивая из шкафа бутылку виски, — Джеймсон — моё всё, ребята.  
— У-у-у, заначка, — слегка опьянев, протягивает Баки.  
— С тобой никакая заначка не поможет, — в один голос выдаём мы с Роджерсом, после чего разражаемся хохотом, подключая к веселью Джеймса. Я быстро наливаю виски и вновь усаживаюсь на своё место, кивая Барнсу, чтобы он продолжал.  
— Короче, — начинает парень второй раз, — Стиви у нас мастер попадать в разные ситуации.  
— Говённые ситуации? — переспрашиваю я, вопросительно приподнимая бровь, и оцениваю содержимое стакана на свет — три часа ночи, чего вы хотите. Стив давится от вопроса и закашливается.  
— Так точно, — ржёт Барнс, — говённые! Итак, как-то раз хотел я взять его с собой на свидание, с двумя девчонками, — рассказывает тот, — выставка Старка-старшего, и, пока я пытался охомутать их и уговорить на то, чтобы они хоть одним глазом глянули на этого тощего сопляка, он смотался! И как ты думаешь, куда? — вопросительно смотрит на меня он. Я задумываюсь, поднимая стакан вверх вновь. — За сопляка, — тостует Барнс и мы выпиваем.  
— Домой?  
— Ан нет! — восклицает Барнс. Стив смеётся. — Этот говнюк, — прости, Стиви, — обращается он к парню, слегка зацепив его за локоть, — слинял, чтобы подать документы на приём в армию! Я ему такой: «иди домой, лошара», — они заливаются вдвоём громким смехом, иногда похрюкивая, а я присоединяюсь, —, а он: «да хрена с два я без тебя пойду!»  
— У-у-у, Стиви, а ты сам за своим языком не следишь, — пальчиком махаю я.  
— Там немного не так было, — смущается он, беря бутылку и разливая шоколадный напиток по стаканам.  
— Ты понимаешь, Кейти? — заливается хохотом Барнс. — Вместо свидания убежать в армию!  
— Ай-яй-яй, — смеюсь я, — капитан Роджерс, как так-то!  
  
      Барнс ржёт ещё громче, поднимая стакан.  
  
— За нас!  
— За нас! — в тон ему голосим мы с Роджерсом, выпивая залпом.  
— Ух, — выдыхаю я, зажимая ладонью нос.  
— Сливовенькая, — продолжает Джеймс, ставя стакан на стол.  
— А пахла шоколадиком… — растерянно вставляет Роджерс.


	5. Stealing

— А вот это может пригодиться… — говорю сама себе я, вытаскивая из ящика комода одну из рубашек Баки. Когда-то мы покупали ему целую кучу одинаковых флисовых клетчатых рубашек разных расцветок. Ту, которую я только что достала — голубую с чёрными полосами, — я подарила ему на день рождения, и надевал он её лишь пару раз — скорее, для проявления уважения и удовлетворения моей самооценки. Я быстро закрываю ящик и надеваю рубашку поверх короткого топа и шорт. Не хочу показаться говнюхой с завышенной самооценкой, но мужские рубашки — особенно если эти рубашки являются рубашками Барнса — мне к лицу. Слышу, как входная дверь хлопает.  
— Кейт? — раздаётся настороженный голос Барнса. — Ты здесь?  
— Да, — с улыбкой отвечаю ему я, проходя на кухню и заглядывая в бумажные пакеты — сегодня мы будем готовить очень вкусный ужин, и Джеймс будет мне помогать. — Привет, — произношу я, повернувшись к нему. Он осматривает меня сверху вниз, ухмыляясь.  
— И тебе привет, красотка, — пронзая меня своими стальными, но такими родными, глазами, отвечает он. — Опять спёрла мою рубашку?  
— Можно подумать, ты её носишь, — фыркаю я, вытаскивая продукты.  
— Тебе она всё равно больше идёт, — отвечает он, слегка приобнимая и целуя в щёку.


	6. Teasing

— Слушай, друг-солдат? — начинаю я.  
— А?  
— Надень что-нибудь, — протираю глаза я, лёжа на диване. Баки без рубашки - это, конечно, хорошо, но иногда глаза устают даже от такого великолепия. — Мне надоело на тебя смотреть.  
— На мои дерзкие сосочки? — ухмыляется он, нависнув надо мной.  
— О, господи… — выдыхаю я, поворачиваясь к нему боком и продолжая пялиться в свой телефон.  
— Нет-нет, — он разворачивает меня своей бионикой. — Смотри на меня, красавица, — подмигивает он.  
  
      Я смеюсь во весь голос.  
  
— Барнс, даже не смей, — предостерегаю его я, закрывая свой рот ладонью. Тему его пугающих шрамов мы прошли уже давно — теперь они не пугают ни меня, ни его. Мы удачно справились с этой болью — иногда закрашиваем их разноцветными фломастерами разными фигурками. Сейчас на нём красуются единорожки.  
— Не смей чего? — спрашивает он, наклонив меня голову. — Давай, признайся, Кейти. Я хочу это слышать!  
— Ладно-ладно! — сдаюсь я, поднимая руки вверх и легонько касаясь его торса. — Ты сексуальный. Доволен?  
— То-то же, — смеётся он, натягивая футболку.


	7. Training

— Знаешь, дорогой… — протягиваю я, едва войдя в спортивный зал и осмотрев всё великолепие, — я как-то не готова ко всему этому…  
  
      Баки ухмыляется.  
  
— Грушу попинай.  
— Не-е-ет, — уныло протягиваю я.  
— Беговая дорожка?  
— Не-е-ет, — таким же тоном продолжаю я.  
— Может, пресс покачаешь?  
— Баки… — начинаю закипать я.  
— Ты обещала помогать мне, — напоминает он, хватая штангу и начиная делать приседания.  
— Я помню, — уныло протягиваю я, оглядывая потолок, —, но я не хочу.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает он, вбирая больше воздуха. — Сейчас устроим. И полежишь, и поможешь.  
  
      Я лишь удивлённо наблюдаю за тем, как он находит спортивный коврик и расстилает его перед нами, после чего опирается на него сам.  
  
— Ложись сверху.  
— Зачем? — пугливо спрашиваю я.  
— Будешь помогать мышцы качать.


	8. Watching

— Забавно… — произносит Баки, едва начинаются титры одного из фильмов, которых мы со Стивом «прописали» ему посмотреть.  
— Джеймс, это — классика, — убедительно произношу я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и подбирая под себя колено.  
— Раньше Индианой называли штат.  
— Индиана Джонс — не совсем штат, знаешь, — улыбаюсь я.  
— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — отвечает он, сжимая ладонью моё колено.  
— Просто скажи, что тебе понравилось, и мы продолжим приключение в мир всего того интересного, что ты пропустил.  
— Ладно, — он разводит руки в стороны, — сдаюсь. Ты права. Индиана Джонс — это классика и это круто.  
  
      Я довольно улыбаюсь, он отвечает тем же.  
  
— Так, что у нас там? — устало выдыхает он, протирая глаза и одновременно доставая листок из тумбочки. — Я выбираю Звёздные войны!


	9. Cuddling

      Час ночи. Гостиная и диван. Мы с Баки полулежим в обнимку, поедая китайскую лапшу палочками и запивая её колой.  
  
— Как думаешь, кто её убил? — заинтригованно спрашивает он, погружая в рот очередную порцию лапши.  
— Слишком запутанно, — в тон ему отвечаю я, допивая остатки колы и отбрасывая банку куда-то в угол. — Одно знаю точно, — он сразу поворачивается ко мне, — мы потолстеем.  
— Это не из-за фильма, а из-за того, что кто-то не хочет ходить в спортзал, — смеётся Баки.  
— Эй! — толкаю кулаком его в плечо я. — Я хожу в спортзал!  
— Ты забыла добавить «и ничего там не делаю», крошка.  
  
      Мы смеёмся. Он заканчивает трапезу, отставляя коробку на пол, и залезает под одеяло, охватывая меня руками. Тем временем, действо на экране разворачивается всё интенсивнее.  
  
— Ох, ебать…* — удивлённо выдыхаем мы в конце серии. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * речь идёт о конце первого сезона сериала "Как избежать наказания за убийство"


	10. Showing

      Если заставить Джеймса усидеть на месте два часа — это вполне реально, то заставить его смотреть сериалы (пару сезонов за раз)  — невозможно. Он устало ноет от ночного марафона нового Шерлока, который — к моему удивлению — ему очень понравился, но, цитирую, «малость утомил» и серьёзно сопротивляется от просмотра следующего сериала.  
  
— Кейт, я хочу спать, — гнусаво говорит он.  
— Ты практически не спишь, — отвечаю ему, напоминая о том, что лучше уж смотреть какие-нибудь фильмы и быстро нагонять все современные штуки, чем видеть ужасные кошмары из прошлого. Он хмыкает. - Что?  
— Да нет, ничего. Ты просто такая задумчивая, когда пытаешься просветить меня в современную жизнь, выбирая различные фильмы.  
  
      Ах да, мне приходится останавливать фильмы практически каждые две-три минуты, чтобы объяснить неологизмы или новую технику и правила пользования вкратце.  
  
— Давай лучше пересмотрим «Как избежать наказания за убийство»? — спрашивает он, ставя на кофейный столик две кружки крепкого кофе. Я шмыгаю носом от запаха.  
— Ладно, давай так, — отрываюсь я от ноутбука, оглядывая его. — Сейчас мы посмотрим Сверхъестественное, и, если тебе не понравится через пару сезонов, то пересмотрим твой теперь уже любимый сериал, — предлагаю я, отпивая глоток.  
— Идёт, — улыбается он.


	11. Waking

      Все мои сны являются либо счастливыми мечтами, либо кошмарами. Так или иначе, они все связаны с Баки. После очередного кошмара я просыпаюсь, резко открывая глаза и пытаясь вдохнуть — мне снилось, что Зимний Солдат душит меня своей бионической рукой. Автоматически провожу рукой позади себя — пусто. Я подскакиваю, оглядывая помещение в попытках найти вещи Баки. Всё на месте. Устало выдыхаю, проводя ладонью по лицу и застываю на пару секунд. Нужно вставать. Ночная смена в больнице даёт о себе знать — вместо того, чтобы проспать почти весь день и проснуться к вечеру, от усталости я проснулась в два дня, толком не выспавшись. Потянувшись, поднимаюсь с кровати и быстро натягиваю топ, шорты и очередную рубашку Баки, и иду к кухне, откуда тянется вкусный аромат кофе и блинчиков.  
  
— Приве-е-ет! — в голос затягивают Нат, Клинт, Стив и Тони, салютуя мне чашками с кофе, от чего я подпрыгиваю на месте — кого-кого, а их я здесь точно видеть не ожидала.  
— Привет, — подходит Джеймс, обнимая меня за плечи, — выспалась?  
— Ага, — бубню я, до сих пор не понимая происходящего, — что происходит?  
— Пришли в гости, — протягивает мне Старк чашку кофе и уступая место.  
— Вот, подумали, что нужно навестить вас, — встревает Стив, заражаясь от меня зевотой, — Баки ведь…  
— В порядке твой Баки, не переживай, — выдаю я прежде, чем засунуть в рот блинчик с сахаром.  
— Мы уж видим, — произносит Нат, повторяя моё действие, — у вас тут просто рай.  
— Ага, — в один голос протягивают остальные ребята.  
— Ещё бы у нас рая не было, — смеётся Джеймс.


	12. Greeting

— Привет, — улыбается мне Баки, целуя в щёку и принимая из рук пакет с едой, — у нас гости.  
  
      Пройдя в гостиную, я понимаю, какие у нас гости.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — устало улыбаюсь ему я. Он приподнимается с дивана, и обнимает меня.  
— Привет, Кейт. Как работа?  
— Так себе, — выдыхаю я, хлопаясь рядом с ним и подтягивая под себя ноги, — два огнестрела. И откуда они их только берут?  
— Время нынче такое, — отвечает Стив, щёлкая пультом в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.  
— Да уж. Раньше лучше было?  
— Ну… — задумывается Стив, поглядывая на меня. — Медицина не была на таком уровне. Моя мама, Сара, тоже была медсестрой, — улыбается он, — вот только это не спасло её от туберкулёза.  
— Сейчас тоже далеко не всех можно вылечить от туберкулёза, знаешь ли, — отвечаю я, откинув голову на спинку дивана и уставившись в потолок. — Далеко не всех можно спасти.  
— Эй, что за депрессия? — в комнату входит Баки с двумя кружками кофе — себе и Стиву. Я, в свою очередь, после работы пью только чай — это помогает расслабиться. Он вновь выходит из комнаты, возвращаясь с кружкой чая для меня.  
— Спасибо, — киваю ему я.  
— Ну, чем займёмся? — вопрошает Баки.  
— Может, порубимся во что-нибудь? Всё равно больше заняться нечем, — отвечаю я.  
— Почему бы и нет, — отвечает Роджерс. — Другой вопрос — во что играть?  
  
      Тут мы задумались.  
  
— Может, в монополию?


	13. Helping

      Отправив Джеймса подремать, я направилась на кухню — готовить ужин. Обычно мы готовим вдвоём, но сегодня с его настроением что-то не то, поэтому он отказался. Достаю из холодильника овощи и начинаю их резать, слушая телевизор, который бормочет очередной выпуск новостей. Уложив уже почти все дольки овощей на противень, я слышу крик Баки:  
— Кейт!  
— Чего? — отзываюсь я, не отвлекаясь от своего художества.  
— Это случилось снова!  
— Где ты? — иду на звук его голоса я.  
— В душе!  
  
      Завернув в душ, я наблюдаю несчастного Баки, у которого начала заедать рука.  
  
— Господи, твою мать, Баки, вечно ж говорю, чтобы ты был аккуратнее!  
— Помоги, пожалуйста, — щенячьим взглядом смотрит он, отключая обычной рукой воду.  
— Сейчас я позвоню Тони, господи, — отвечаю я, отправляясь на поиски телефона.


End file.
